The Girls Of DogTown (1DFF)
by babynarry
Summary: Maggie Adams and Kate Peralta live and work in DogTown, Venice, California. They work at Zephyr, Skip Engblom's old Surf shop. When One Direction visits Venice Harry happens to stumble into Zephyr and meet Maggie Adams... /watch?v nQ29C6Q84Y8 Read&Review! One Direction, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy it, because I feel I'm going to enjoy writing this one! Help me out and Review? Maybe even watch the trailer! **_ watch?v=nQ29C6Q84Y8 _

**Chapter One: Cheeky Customer**

* * *

"Kate, did you get those new boards from the back? The neon ones?" I ask my best friend, Kate Peralta from the front desk of Zephyr Surf and Skate Shop. We had grown up together in DogTown Venice, California our whole life. We starter working at Zephyr when we were 14.

"Yeah they're on the shelf" Kate replied while reading her Glamour magazine. "Did you know that Kendra McSlutville hooked up with Trashy Trevor?" Kate gossiped to me about people at our school.

"Ew, no. I didn't need to know either. How do you even get this stuff?!" I asked while looking up from my surf/skate catalog.

"I don't know" She shrugged as the bell aboe the door rang, signaling someone coming into the shop. Kate and I put our books down and straightened out our navy blue Zephyr shirts.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" I called through the shop, not being able to see the customer because of the racks on my way.

"Uhm, I'm looking for something fun to do while I'm here" A deep British accent spoke, I knew the voice from somewhere. "Do you offer lessons?"

"Of what kind?" I asked, walking towards the voice and finally coming face to face with Harry Styles, "Woah wait" I stuttered.

"oh, yeah" He smiled, taking his glasses off and stretching his hand out, "I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you" He smiled cheekily while looking into my eyes.

"I'm Maggie" I smiled back, "So uhm these lessons?"

"Yeah, do you give surfing lessons?" he asked, still staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, we do." I smiled leading him over to the counter, "Fifty dollars an hour, and you have a choice of three teachers" I smiled while handing him a paper on the lessons and a phone number for the shop.

"Who are my teacher choices?" he asked with a smile while looking at the paper.

"Well there's Kate, she's over there" I said while pointing to Kate, who was organizing racks. "Then there's Sunshine, he's not working today but he comes in tomorrow." I said, "Then there's me" I laughed and he smiled.

"When can you start?" He asked while leaning his forearms onto the counter.

"Today if you like, do you have a board and wetsuit?" I asked with a smile.

"Uhm, yeah no" He laughed and I laughed back, "Could you help me find some?"

"Of course, come over here" I said while guiding him to where all the wetsuits were, "Do you know your measurements?"

"Nope" He said and I smiled.

"It's okay, hey Kate! Could you grab me the measuring tape? Just stand up on that platform and take off any _loose_ clothing" I said as Harry nodded and took off his jacket.

Kate brought me the tape with a wink and I took it over to Harry measuring his body.

"Looks like you're a men's medium" I smiled and showed him to the racks, "You can either get a heavy duty suit, if you're thinking about long time surfing. Or you can get a cheaper one" I explained.

"Let's go for the nicer one" he smiled and I handed him his size. "Now a board?"

"Yeah, so you're pretty tall so I would go for one like this" I said while picking up a longer lime green board with a white stripe down the middle. "Like it?"

"Yeah, it's so cool. Are these hand made?" He asked while we walked to the register.

"Yup, my uncle makes them" I smiled while ringing him up, "He owns the store too. Ever heard of the Z Boys?"

"Yeah of course! My friend Niall told me about them on our way here"Harry explained, "He said he's a fan"

"Yeah well my dad is Jay Adams and Kate's dad is Stacy Peralta" I smiled, "They were both on the team and Skip, the store owner, managed them" I explained. "Total cost is six hundred and seventy five dollars"

Harry nodded and handed me seven hundred and I gave him change and his bag.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at five am, right here okay?" I asked and he nodded, "Bring your board and wetsuit, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan" He smiled.

"Well have a nice day, Thanks for shopping at Zephyr" I smiled while starting to walk back towards the back room.

"Wait, could I take you out for coffee sometime?" He asked and I smiled.

"I get off at seven, we can go to Mike's" I smiled while waving bye and walking into the back-room where Kate was.

"Oh. My. God. You just had Harry Styles as a customer, bro" Kate squealed while jumping around.

"And now I have him as a date tonight" I smiled widely.

"OH MY GOD. ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She screamed and I covered her mouth with a laugh.

"Yes! He's so cute" I smiled while blushing.

"Well you better impress him, he's from fucking London" Kate said, "I hear they have those sophisticated chicks over there"

"Whatever" I smiled. God I couldn't wait for it to be seven o'clock.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked chapter one! Thank you so much for reading! Please please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
